Hope for the Colonel
by DreyTide
Summary: Summery: Colonel enjoys a nice summer night until someone joins him. One-shot! Written for PokemonFriends. Rated T- just in case.


Hope for the Colonel

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman exe. I also don't own Hope! PokemonFriends does.

Summery: Colonel enjoys a nice summer night until someone joins him. One-shot! Written for PokemonFriends. Rated T- just in case.

Sorry if it seems like just another "poorly written fanfic" but I have to use the spell check on my e-mail since my Microsoft word claims that it's not registered. -_-; also because I'm not the 100% best at writing romance fics. Thanks to PokemonFriends's suggestion for the couple. I'm also using the characters from PokemonFriends profile.

Colonel: Hope, Drey is scary.

Hope: How so?

Colonel: Try to read half of the romance stuff she writes-

Me: Knock it off. They're not that bad.

Colonel: Well, you had to get Gregia and Falzor to befriend Barrel and co. in TBW. The romance part of my op and Phakchi isn't the best and critics say that you should stick to one couple at a time in a fic...

Me:*P-Oed* LIGER! SIC'EM BOY!

Liger Zero:*roars and runs after Colonel*

Colonel: AAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! Go away you stupid thing you!

Me: can we start now?

A tall figure stood on a grassy hill, his green cape swaying in the breeze enjoying the breeze. He looked out to the small lake where he and his friends stayed. He could hear everyone either sparing or just hanging out.

Colonel sighed and walked down the grassy slope startling Bulba and Pika who were busy playing with a beach ball. He looked down at his hand for the tenth time that evening. He opened the little love note and blushed after reading it. It seemed strange that she seemed eager to meet with him so soon at his favorite hangout. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. He needed advice. He thought of Barrel and how he got more than his fair share of dates with his girlfriend Phakchi. He tried to keep his poker face as he walked through the forest to Barrel's house. He shoved open the door and looked around for his net-op sitting on the couch reading one of his reference books, grabbing at his shoulders every so often.

"Back trouble again sir?" Colonel asked in an intrusive manner.

"What makes you think I have back trouble Colonel?" Barrel turned a page as Phakchi entered the room with Slashman in tow.

"You keep grabbing at you shoulders sir."

Barrel looked up at Colonel giving him a look that said, "Bugger off." He had dark circles under his eyes a sure sign that he had been up all night.

"I slept on the couch last night. Is that a problem?"

"No. Gee someone's in a bad mood today." Colonel rolled his green eyes.

Barrel Growled. "I wonder why?"

Colonel frowned as Phakchi sat down behind Barrel and began to massage his shoulders. "That's not my point. My point is I need some advice."

Barrel lazily closed his eyes. "Depends on what kind of help you need."

Colonel handed Barrel the love note. "I need help with dating."

Barrel read the note, grinning broadly some reason with Phak reading over his shoulder. "I suggest that you go after her. It sounds like she wants you to go after her."

Colonel watched his net-op for a while. "Are you sure?"

Barrel nodded and leaned into Phakchi. "Moutto." He whispered at her as she continued to rub his shoulders. He thought for a moment, pondering Colonel's question. "Yes go after her. Women are like apples Colonel. The best ones are at the top of the tree. Men are usually scared of falling or getting rejected so they choose the ones towards the bottom of the tree. Colonel, if you want to show Hope that you aren't scared of that I'm sure that she'll accept you. "

"And men," Phakchi began. "Are like a fine wine. They start off as grapes, and it's up to women to stomp the crap out of them to make them something more suitable to have dinner with."

Slashman and Drey Tide's Pokémon Mew, began to laugh loudly at the expression on Colonel's face. Barrel looked up and noticed that the joke had gone over his head. Colonel sighed and plucked the letter from his net-ops hands. He walked out of the housed and slammed the door behind him.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, Hope sat with her back to a tree in the Fruit Forest while reading a letter. Yuuichiro looked at the letter and smiled.

"You should meet up with him." Yuuichiro grinned.

Hope looked at Yuuichiro. "Are you sure?"

Yuuichiro nodded. "He's a nice guy, and he always takes care of you."

Hope got up and grinned. "I guess I'd better go meet him At Crystal Love Lake. See ya later Yuu!"

The sun was setting when the two met up at the lake. Colonel sat down then helped her sit down too. Together they sat in scilence while they gathered their thoughts.

"It's a nice night huh?" Hope said as she looked up at the sky to see if there were any stars.

Colonel nodded. "It is a nice night."

"Colonel?"

"Yes Hope?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead." Colonel saw her blushing from the corner of his eye.

"I- I love you Colonel." Hope said in a low voice.

Colonel was awe struck "You do?"

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time Colonel but I was scared that you would laugh at me or reject me." Hope said looking away from him.

"I won't." Colonel turned her head towards his. "Love is not something that you should fool around with or put down."

Hope looked up at him. "Really?"

Colonel nodded. "Of course."

There was a loud yell from Hope as she jumped into Colonel's arms and kissed him.

"Well I guess your note was right. You did need to tell me something important." Colonel smiled.

"Excuse me?" Hope's eyes narrowed.

"You wrote me a note saying that you had something important to tell me." Colonel handed her the note."

Hope read it over. "That's almost exactly what was in my note from you."

Colonel's head jerked back. "You got one too?"

Hope handed it over so they could read them. "Who would write something like this?"

They suddenly remembered the people they had asked for advice from. How Barrel was so eager to get Colonel to see Hope, and how Yuuichiro had suggested that Hope should follow her heart.

"Why those scheming little…"

Fin.

I know it's short but I keep hitting writers blocks.


End file.
